Our Little Swan
by Daishii Takatsu
Summary: "Because you are my savior and this child's savior, and we will love you with our dying breaths." Captain Swan, AU. DaddyKillian!


I'm baaaaaaack, once again! As I take a short break from writing Serendipity, I thought I'd try my hand at writing a small family fluff fanfiction for one of my favorite shippings; Captain Swan. God. I ship this couple SO HARD, and I am absolutely fascinated with the Once Upon A Time World. Just to let my fellow readers know, this is an alternate universe, set after Season 3, and the death of the Wicked Witch. Our favorite characters are back in the Enchanted Forest, and much has changed. Find out for yourself though, why don't you? Without further ado, here's **Our Little Swan**.

**DISCLAIMERS: **Sadly, I do not own _Once Upon A Time_, but even if I did, Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz are beyond amazing, and they don't need my help anyhows.

* * *

Henry was grinning ear to ear, as he finally finished what he had been working on for the past eight months. Wrapping it up tightly, in a gift box, he grinned to himself once again, before shooting out of his bedroom and down the hallway towards his mother's room.

After all that had gone on with Neverland, and the defeat of the Wicked Witch, the Charming's and all their friends and family, had finally settled down in the Enchanted Forest. The castle had been renovated and rebuilt, thanks to a magic spell from Regina, Emma and Rumple (whom they all had thought was dead, but had actually been captured by the Wicked Witch). Snow and Charming were once again the rightful rulers of the land, and Regina didn't seem to mind one bit. She was content to sit on the sidelines with Robin at her side, along with Henry and Robin's son, Roland.

Adjusting to life as a Princess, had been one of the hardest things that Emma had to ever have done. From jeans and jackets, to dresses and corsets was one of the toughest things that the blonde savior had ever faced. Now though, she was happy, content, married (although she never thought it would happen) and heavily pregnant.

Groaning, she tried to shift into a comfortable position, but whichever way she turned just wasn't good enough for her. Another groan escaped her lips, as she sighed and finally just sat straight up with her back to the headboard. It had been like this for the past couple of days now, since Killian had been away at sea with her father, to ensure trades with the neighboring kingdom, which was Aurora and Phillip's. She missed her husband immensely, and nearing her last two weeks of pregnancy, she wished that he was around and not sailing the seas! Curse that man for ever agreeing to become the Captain of their Kingdom's Naval Armada! Groaning once again, she rubbed her stomach ever so gently, just as a gentle knocking came to her door.

"Yes? Who is it?" Listening closely, she could practically feel the excitement from the other side, as Henry declared it was him.

"Mom! It's me, Henry! Can I come in?" Chuckling, she shouted out a yes, as the doors swung open and Henry entered with his grin still plastered to his face.

"I finished it! I can't wait for my little brother or sister to finally get here." The teenager practically squealed, which wasn't odd for Henry in the least, as he sat down on the bed right next to his mother. Smiling softly, Emma felt pride bosom within her as she watched Henry fuss over the box.

"It's going to be great Mom! Just you wait!" He exclaimed once more, as Emma only chuckled lowly and nodded. She sure as hell wanted to know what was in the box, but she knew better. Henry could be as stubborn as she was, and if he wanted something to be kept a secret, he sure as hell knew how to keep one.

"I'm sure that it'll be great Henry. Now help your fat mom out of this bed, so that we can go raid the kitchen for hot chocolate with cinnamon." Laughter ensued between the pair, as Henry helped his mother out of the bed and they wandered towards the kitchen.

-CSxCSxCSxCS-

Down at the docks at the same moment, was our favorite pirate, whom was literally going crazy. His eyes were bloodshot, and his crew looked downright ragged, and he couldn't blame them in the least. Even Charming looked worse for wear, and it was all because of the fact that Killian had driven them into overdrive mode, just so that he could get home to his beautiful, and _pregnant_ wife, Emma. He didn't want to miss the birth of their first child, and henceforth, that's why he had pushed his crew, and his father-in-law so damned hard.

"Drop the anchors men! We've reached land!" Heavy groans were heard, as the anchors were dropped, and then his crew slid down from where they stood.

"Ready to go home, mate?" Killian asked Charming, as Charming only shook his head with a laugh. Together, they stepped off the Jolly Roger, and headed down the docks to where there were horses awaiting them.

"Of course pirate. Let's go home." Charming responded, and with that, the duo jumped on a pair of their horses and journeyed back towards the castle.

Making their way to the castle that they both called home, they were surprised when no one was there to greet them at the front gates. Even the usual guards who patrolled and guarded the front gates, were missing.

"Bloody hell. Where is everyone, Charming?" Killian asked, as Charming only shrugged his shoulders, just as baffled as his son-in-law. Leading their horses to the stables, they continued to look out for the others in their family, but to no avail. People were still missing from their usual posts, and it was weird.

Suddenly though, just as they were returning from the stables, they caught sight of a maid who was hurrying from the family wing of the castle. She was drenched in sweat, and appeared to be carrying rather wet towels. Shocked by her appearance, the duo ventured up the stairs, and it all made sense to where their people went.

"Someone bring me more towels, a basin of fresh water, find Regina and the Blue Fairy, and get Henry out of here! NOW!" Snow's voiced bounced off the halls, as the maids and guards were all quick to do her bidding. Emma's loud scream shattered the duo though, as Killian was quick to stride into his and Emma's bedroom, with Charming not too far behind him.

"I don't want to leave!" Henry was shouting, as a couple of the guards only shook their heads and ushered him out of the room, as Charming followed after his grandson, and went to search for his own son. He couldn't bear watching his daughter giving birth, even though he had already seen it from Snow's perspective twice. Killian was by his wife's side immediately. Grasping her hand tightly in his, he dropped a kiss upon the top of her head, not minding about the sweat in the least.

"Hey beautiful. Causing quite a stir, aren't you love?" He teased, as she only gritted her teeth and shut her eyes as another contraction hit her. Snow was at her other side, wiping the sweat off of her daughter's face, as Emma just continued to groan at the pain.

"Oh, shove it _pirate!_ This is your fault!" She grabbed a hold of his hand (that he had reacquired after the defeat of the Wicked Witch), and squeezed to the point where he thought that it'd break. Hissing at the sharp pain, he said nothing though, as he dropped another kiss to her head.

"Aye love, it's all my fault. Now breathe so that we can get that little _pirate_ out of you." He responded with a wink, and although she was feeling immense pain, she flashed him a small grin.

"Who said anything about it being a pirate? For all you know, she could be a princess-AHHH!" Gripping her husbands hand once again, she felt another contraction hit, and the scream tore from her lips before she could stop it. A pained chuckle was heard from Killian, as he squeezed her hand weakly in return.

"Whatever he or she may be, I can wait to meet them love." Smiling brightly, his blue eyes twinkled in excitement at the thought of holding his child in his arms within the next few hours. Emma was also showing excitement in her green eyes, as Snow continued to wipe the sweat away from her face. Giving the couple some peace, as they teased one another, she was proud of where her daughter and her son-in-law were now. They had a long and painful journey, but luckily, their love for each other, _true love_, in fact, was just so strong.

The doors burst open once more, as Regina and the Blue Fairy had finally arrived. Quick to assess the situation, the Blue Fairy was floating over Emma and with a flick of her wand, sent a quick assessment spell over Emma's contracting body. The spell would let her, Regina and Snow just how much further along Emma needed to be prepped for. And as it seemed, Emma would be ready to push in mere minutes, as Blue told everyone as much.

"Emma, you'll need to push when I say push, alright?" Regina told the other woman, as Emma could only nod her head weakly. Ironically, over the course of her pregnancy, Emma and Regina had gotten a lot closer, and even though it seemed farfetched in the beginning, they were practically inseparable and the closest of friends now. Killian continued to murmur sweet words to Emma, to distract her from the pain, as Snow continued to wipe the sweat off of her daughter's forehead.

"Now Regina." Blue told the Queen, as Regina nodded her head and told Emma to push. A loud scream followed after Emma's push, as Killian only winced as the circulation in his hand was cut off once more. Breathing harshly, Emma just wanted it to end.

"Push again Emma!" Pushing once again, Killian couldn't help but continue to pepper kisses all over his wife's head. Even during labor, she was absolutely breathtaking and he whispered as much into her ears. More screaming was heard, as Regina gently told Emma to stop.

"You're almost there love…" Killian whispered to her, as her eyes swung to him and he blinked at what he witnessed in them. Releasing her hand, he brought his own up to tip her head closer to his own, as their foreheads met.

"I know...I'm scared too. But we can do this." He told her, as Emma closed her eyes and felt a couple of tears escape her closed eyelids. Without even having to say anything, Emma knew she could count on Killian to always know what she was feeling. Now was no exception.

"Alright Emma, this is gonna be _the_ push. So give it all you've got. Now, push!" Regina explained, as Emma pushed down with all of her might and could slowly feel something expelling from her body.

"AGHHHHH!" With a mighty push, Emma could feel her body starting to drain as her energy was disappearing. A heavy sigh was released, as she slunk back against her husband.

"I can't do it…" She muttered to him, as his eyes narrowed and he shook his head. Regina, Blue and Snow were all caught up in trying to deliver the baby that they hadn't heard what she had said, but her husband certainly had.

"Yes you can Swan, and you will." Squeezing her hand tightly to give her strength, his next words burned her so brightly that she suddenly felt like she could take on the world.

"Because you are _my savior_ and _this child's savior_, and we will love you with our dying breaths."

"Push Emma! This is it! The head is crowning!" Groaning, Emma pushed with all her might, as Killian was muttering loving phrases and words into her ear. The head was finally out, as the rest of the body slid out easily and the room was once again in an uproar. A loud cry was heard, as tears escaped from both Killian and Emma once more. Snow quickly swooped the crying child into her arms to clean it, as Blue was looking over the child to make sure that everything was healthy.

"Now the placenta Emma, and you can see your child." Nodding, Emma pushed the placenta out, and finally she was done. Slumping against her husband once more, she couldn't help the excitement that boiled inside her.

"You were amazing dear." Killian told her, as he placed another gentle kiss upon her temple, as Snow and Blue were finally finished with their child. As they walked over with the newborn wrapped up in a newly quilted yellow blanket that Granny had made, the new parents couldn't help but grow even more excited. Presenting her new grandchild to her daughter, Snow couldn't help the pride that shone in her voice.

"Emma, here's your son honey. He's beautiful." Sliding the newborn into Emma's open arms, Snow, Blue and Regina as well as the other help that was in the room, decided to leave as Emma and Killian were now in a world of their own with their son.

"Your mother is right lass; he's beautiful. Just look at that head of blonde hair!" Killian responded, as his fingers gently traced the crown of his son's head. Emma was momentarily awestruck, as she just held her newborn son closely to her bosom.

"He is...You are beautiful, _Liam_." The name slipped out unconsciously, as Killian's oceanic blue eyes swung to pin his wife with a look full of shock.

"Liam? Really love?" A nod was his response, as Killian couldn't help the small choked sob that escaped his throat. _God, this woman was absolutely amazing_. Pressing a kiss to both of their foreheads, he grinned through forming tears.

"Liam David Jones, _welcome to the world_."

* * *

OHGOD. SO MANY FEELS. I seriously love this couple though. OH GOD. As for Henry's gift, I'll leave that to all of you lovely people and your imagination. It can honestly be anything!

And with that, this is the end of this short oneshot! I hope that you enjoyed it, my friends. Time to get back to Serendipity now. Bye bye!


End file.
